


Rosewood Cradle

by flowercrownedskull



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam Winchester, Can somebody compose this for me?, Canon Compliant, Gen, I am fucking weird, I am in love with Sam Winchester, I had a dream once that Lana del Rey sang this on the birth of my kid, Mary's ghost sings, No Sex, Virginal fic writer, i dunno, lullaby, please, poetry kinda thing, read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownedskull/pseuds/flowercrownedskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long after the house was put on sale, Missouri heard a beautiful, lilting voice singing a lullaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosewood Cradle

Rosewood cradle, downy pillows white.  
Ceiling painted dark blue, yellow stars bright.  
Round nebulous eyes, dream dreamily…  
Eyelet curtains flutter wispily…

 

Tick, Tock.  
Goes the clock.  
Grandpa lost another sock  
Your clown tripped on a rock.  
And found his head on a chopping block…

 

Rosewood cradle, downy pillows white.  
Ceiling painted dark blue, yellow stars bright.  
You’re smiling at the dark man dark.  
His eyes yellow stars, his face too stark…  
  


Oh my… nebulous eyes.  
Don’t you wake to smile for lies.  
Clasp your hands against your cries.  
Smoke is coming with blood as a prize.  
  


Rosewood cradle, downy pillows white.  
Ceiling painted dark blue, yellow stars bright.  
Scream the song, mama used to sing.  
Scream it till the church bells ring.

 

Hush o’ baby, the fire reigns.  
Hush li’l angel, the foul ash rains.  
Nebulous tears fall in oily rains.  
Darkness has your blood by the reins.

  
Rosewood cradle, downy pillows white.  
Ceiling painted dark blue, yellow stars bright.  
Mama doesn’t sleep, she watches over you.  
World’s charred but that’s nothing to rue…

  
Nebulous eyes,  
Go find love, go live lies.  
Go build dreams in cloudy skies.  
Go live a story of a hundred vain tries.

  
Rosewood cradle, downy pillows white.  
Ceiling painted dark blue, yellow stars bright.  
  
  
Rosewood cradle, downy pillows white.  
Ceiling painted dark blue, yellow stars bright.

  
Rosewood cradle, downy pillows white.  
Ceiling painted dark blue, yellow stars bright.  
  
  
Rosewood cradle, downy pillows white.  
Ceiling painted dark blue, yellow stars bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at phoenixhatessunburns.tumblr.com.
> 
> XOXOXO


End file.
